Dicarna arrives
by Rakko
Summary: my First atemt at the Rp sorys thing soo ya...dont flame tooooo much.
1. Chapter 1

I do, hapily to say, own Half of the Dark Lands. I also own THIS! Daisuke. I do not however own Dicarna or Razu.

* * *

The blonde-haired eleven woman's walk was proud and her head was high as she waltzed up through the castle, one dainty hand dragging on the tapestry-covered stone of the walls. She drew glances, most of them flattering, but paid her admirers no heed. They were too many, so the lovely elf had learned long ago that it was useless. Stopping finally in a small corner where she might have a moment peace, she let the air out of her tired lungs and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"What are you doing here!" A guard asked, alarmingly. "Have you had permission from the princes or her first guard?"

Head bent back and body leaning casually on the cold stonewalls, Dicarna's mind drifted to her azure stallion companion and wondered where he was. Sure, she knew he had gone in search for Mae, but he had been gone a long time... Even though his pegasi mate's time was not for a while, the blonde elf wondered at his failure to communicate with her.

Musings cut off rudely and unexpectedly by a nearby guard, Dicarna mumbled something under her breath and shifted her weight, standing upright again. Brushing the man off, she walked in another direction. Guards! One could never have peace with them around.

A young looking human was walking quietly reading a book, when he spotted the elf out of the corner of his eye "hello, and who are you" he asked, closing his book.

Tossing a wayward strand of blonde hair out of her eye, the warrior elf strode on until she was caught in the gaze of a young man. Pausing, she struck a dignified yet delicate pose and made a quick bow. "I am Dicarna," she said, "warrior elf and loyal only to myself." She put in the introductory phrase she always used - for it was true. She really had no alliances save for what she thought was right and would act accordingly. "What is your name and occupation?" A smile played across her lips. "And what is it you're reading?" An avid follower of good literature herself, Dicarna was always out to find a good book.

"um, My name is Daisuke, and I am the Librarian of this castle. The book is called Redwall((OOC:LOL couldn't think of anything else at the time, Don't think he should be reading comic books. LOL))."Dicarna, why is it that you are here? Do you wish to speak with the princess?"

Dicarna smiled and nodded, recognizing the title. Librarian, was he? Perhaps if friendship was attained, she could be privy to the goliath stock of volumes and scrolls, which the room held. "Aye, Redwall," she said subdued. "A good book. I am simply here because it's quiet," she continued, waving off the possibility of being brought before royalty. Secretly, she found them all to be a little too high up and proud of it, and much proffered the company of animals. They understood her better, and she them.

Eyeing the librarian slyly, the young woman stifled a laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, in Particular. Would you like me to show you the library? Do you have a room at the town inn?"

Dicarna smiled warmly at Daisuke, nodding as she drew herself up. "I'd love to see the library." In truth, her heart was pounding - the castle library was legendary among book lovers. And to be shown around!

Then the green-clad elf laughed quietly. "Nay, I have no room at the inn. I prefer sleeping under the stars..."

"Then follow me." Daisuke walked to a giant door, and fit in a small key. When he opened the door, Dicarna could see millions of giant bookshelves, and billions of books. "There are books on all, and I mean ALL subjects here. We have at least 5 copies of every book ever made except one."

Dicarna, upon the opening of the giant doors into the library, could almost make out an epic score to back the view she took in. Her eyes wanted to see everything at once, and seemed to dart about of their own accord. Stepping onto the stone floors with an elegant grace, she spun, mouth agape as she looked around the room.

The hundred-foot-tall shelves were riddled with traditional sliding ladders one could climb in order to get to the topmost volumes, and the books and scrolls themselves came in every size and color imaginable. Tables were scattered where the bookcases were not, and there were several open editions there as well.

_I'm in heaven_, the young elf woman thought, and hurried over to one of the open books, smiling as she looked over a full page illustration of a black-armored unicorn.

Turning, Dicarna eyed Daisuke. "All but one? Which?"

I am afraid, I can not say. It is a very special book and there's only one copy in the world. We are trying all we can to locate it." Just then another young man burst threw the doors." Daisuke! W...We found it!" "What?" "I think we found it! Come look!" "Um. Stay here I'll be right back. Feel free to go anywhere in the library, except my office." He said to the Elf and hurried threw the door.

Dicarna couldn't pass up the opportunity. Shutting the book before her with a satisfying _thump_, the young elf hurried after Daisuke, following his receding figure as quickly as she could. All but invisible, she hugged the walls, keeping to the shadows as she stayed just out of reach of the librarian. She wouldn't have been so secretive, but she was curious. Silent and seemingly invisible, inaudible, and insubstantial, Dicarna waited and watched.

"Did you find it?" Daisuke asked, the guy that had come to fetch him. "Is this it sir?" he asked, sure he had found the right book. Daisuke looked at the cover, "yes...yes that's it. We found the book. Get that book; no matter how much it coasts we will get the book. I'll go tell princess Sakura." He bounded off threw the doorway, and down the halls, he didn't notice the elf standing there as he ran to fetch the princess.

Dicarna's heart leapt. They had found it! Her entire being was inclined on finding the title of the book, its contents, but it was too dangerous to walk up and take a look. Finally making up her mind, the elf kept herself in the shadows, all but soundless and invisible, and followed the man with the large, leather-bound volume and waited for Daisuke's return.

She _would _see the book. Oh, how Razu would have enjoyed himself now! He was always the mischievous one, especially in Dicarna's presence. Regal, noble, and all that a warrior should be, yes, but Big Blue, as she affectionately called him, could be quite the prankster! Never did he pull anything funny around his mate, but still.

Eyes and mind focused on the precious edition, the green-clad sorceress waited.

Daisuke returned about 4 minuets later. "She's not any where in the castle. She must have gone down to the village. I'll go find her." After saying that, he leapt threw the door again and down threw the castle gates. When he got there, he ran into where he knew she would be, the town bar.


	2. Chapter 2

I do, hapily to say, own Half of the Dark Lands. I also own THIS! Daisuke. I do not however own Dicarna or Razu, Ceres, Wicca, or Sakura(though I play her).

* * *

Once in the castle gates Ceres again helped his sister off her mount and watched as their horses were led away. His eyes didn't seem to stay still as he was looking around.

Wicca looked around, though she didn't seem too enthralled, she was tired of moving about. However, she knew her brother was only trying to find a suitable place for her to rest and heal at. She stood on her own and used Ceres' offered hand for support as they walked to the castle entrance.

Lets find you two a room, and then I'll go look at the book. Do you want to be in the same room or two different ones?" Sakura added looking at the two elves.

Slyly following Daisuke away, Dicarna hesitated at the gates. Her decision, however, about what to do was mitigated upon the two new arrivals. "Hello," she said with a smile as she approached, taking a small bow and allowing her highlighted blonde locks to cascade down her green-clad front. Shoving it hastily back behind her ears, the young magicker bowed again for Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, "Why is it you are here?"

"Its okay. This is the other visitor I was talking about" Daisuke replied.

Ceres bowed to Dicarna as well, his wings gliding and touching the ground with the tips. "Hello." He answered softly, and then he turned to Sakura. "The same room please. She doesn't do so well on her own." Ceres grabbed the saddlebags that had been gathered before the horses were led off.

"Hm" Sakura said, nodding. She then walked off down one of the many passages to the right. "I'll be back Daisuke. Follow me," she added to Ceres and Wicca. After passing about 15 rooms she said "Here. This is the best guest room we have." she unlocked the door and walked in. "There's a bathroom to the right, two huge beds, and my room is across the hall. Your welcome in my room anytime." The room was wonderfully huge, gold painted walls and ceilings; the bed had 5 pillows each, one (the biggest) glistening with a purple dragon. There were two dressers painted a brilliantly colored silver. All the colors fit perfectly together, like the painter was dreaming during the whole painting time. "Well, what do you think?"

Ceres stepped inside as he gave his sister a hand, immediately he saw his sister's face light up, they had never been in such magnificent surroundings, not even during their time with the elves. "It's wonderful." Ceres said as his sister turned around to Sakura.

Wicca let down her hood, revealing herself for the first time since coming into the town, her long blonde hair fell down clear to her hips and silver eyes were bright, though the sparkle had been lost due to the lost of her memory and becoming very ill when she got it back. "Thank you so much for you help and kindness." Wicca said quietly, her voice sweet.

This put Ceres back a step, his sister talked, and let down her hood, she didn't do that normally, maybe she was sicker then he though.

A little disappointed when Sakura led the two newcomers away, Dicarna folded her arms and let her face contort into a sideways smirk. Threading wayward strands of highlighted locks impatiently back behind her ears, the elf turned to Daisuke. "Is there any chance I might be able to see that book?" she asked, her eyes pleading. "Or may I follow the angel and his sib?"

Inwardly, she was rather afraid that she would be allowed neither, but these thoughts were banished. Since when did she need permission? She would go visit Ceres and Wicca no matter what!

Unless, of course, the book was available to view...

I am afraid we are not aloud to show you the book until it's had a proper inspection, however you are free to wander the castle anytime. Just, let us...at least let me know before you leave. And as for your sleeping arrangements Ill let you decide after you see this room. He led her down the same hall, toward the right and passes the room Ceres and Wicca where staying in and went down three doors. He opened the door with a key he grabbed from Sakura. As he opened the door, the sparkling from inside flooded the hall. "Here we are" Daisuke said, opening the door all the way and walking in. The room had one bed and was nearly as large as Ceres and Wicca's. It bas painted a velvety black and had silver and gold glistening all over the place. The ceiling looked exactly like a starry night and so did every thing else in the room. Daisuke stepped aside and waited for Dicarna to enter after him.


End file.
